What will be will be
by Chibi tomb robber
Summary: When Kagome goes back to her time, she finds one of her best friends looks like she could be a female inuyasha. When her friend follows Kagome to the past, who knows what will happen.


Chapter one: Inuyasha's Reincarnation?

Kagome sighed as she jumped out of the well, returning once again to her own time. She had gotten into yet another fight with Inuyasha over something she didn't even remember now. She needed a break anyway, life had been so out of control. Her eyes got wide when she head her grandfather and a girl fighting.

"Well, where is she? Kagome's my friend! If she's not here, where is she?"the girl cried.

"Kira?"Kagome asked, walking out. "What are you doing here?"

Kira smiled, turing to look at her,"Kagome!"She called, running over.

Kagome's eyes grew wide as she looked at her friend. She looked like Inuyasha down to every detail, in his human form, and if he were a girl. "Wow..."She said.

"Is something wrong?"Kira asked, she wore the same school uniform as Kagome.

"No..... it's nothing...."Kagome told her.

"Well, since I'm here, can I sleep over? We can talk about what's been going on with you,"Kira said with a smile,"everyone has been really worried about you."

Kagome looked at her Grandfather, who nodded. "Ok! Let's go to my room!" she said with a smile.

"Kagome....... I hear you missed almost the whole school year. I missed most of it as well, since I was off my Shessy,"Kira said. Shessy was Kira's older brother, legal guardian, and world renounced pastry chef.

Kagome didn't know what was going on. Now that she really thought of it, Shessy could be Shesshoumaru if not for the different times. "I.... I've been really sick."

"I know, that's what I heard...."She sighed deeply and moved closer to Kagome. "I've really missed you......... we've known each other our whole lives....... you're lying Kagome. I can tell....... please, tell me what's really going on........"

Kagome backed up, not wanting to have to talk to her about this. "It's...... I've been sick........"

"Liar!"Kira cried. "Do you really not trust me?"

"It's not that I don't trust you......."kagome said,"it's just that I-"she started, but stopped as Inuyasha walked through her door.

"kagome, we need you back there,"he said.

"Kagome?"Kira asked.

"Um, Inuyasha........ this is my friend Kira.......... Kira, this is Inuyasha.........."Kagome said.

"What?! What's with the ears?! Why................ why does he look so much like me?"Kira cried, freaking out.

"I want to know that too........."Inuyasha said, grabbing Kagome. "But we can worry about that latter, we're leaving."he started to walk back to the well.

"Inuyasha! Put me down!"Kagome yelled. Kira ran after them all the way until Inuyasha jumped through the well.

Kira looked down and blinked a little, before jumping in after. She opened her eyes and she found herself in a different place. "kagome?"she asked.

"Kira!"Kagome cried, helping her out of the well.

"Where are we?"Kira asked.

"You have to go back into the well to our time......"Kagome stated.

Kira blinked a few times,"this is where you went, isn't it? Well, I'm going to stay right here with you."

"Kagome, who is your friend?"Sango asked.

"Um, this is Kira.. "Kagome said.

"She looks a lot like Inuyasha,"Shippo said.

"We all can see that...... We do have to move, so I guess we'll bring her with us..... can you fight at all?"Inuyasha asked.

"what? Well, I'm great with swords,"Kira said.

"Ok, we'll get you one...... let's go now,"Inuyasha said.

"Miss, would you be the mother of my child?"Miroku asked.

"M-matthew?! Is that you?!"Kira cried, running over and hugging him.

Sango glared at them, but didn't do anything. "Um.... Kira...."Kagome started. Miroku went down and started to rub her butt, Kira didn't do anything. Miroku had the biggest grin anyone had been on him before. "Kira, that's not Matthew. His name is Miroku."

Kira looked up, and down, and up again. She then screamed and slapped Miroku so hard he fell to the ground. "Kagome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Kira cried, running over to her.

"Ow......... you didn't have to hit so hard...."Miroku said.

"Kira... he does look a lot like Matthew,"Kagome said. Matthew was Kira's boyfriend for going on five years.

"Look, let's just get going."Inuyasha said. The group nodded and left. Kira never leaving Kagome's side. Kagome went on to explain everything about where they were, what was going on, and everything else she could think of.

"Naraku.... She's here....... Inuyasha's Reincarnation.............."Kagura said.

"Good, capture her and bring her to be........"


End file.
